Momentos
by FireKai
Summary: Yuri, Willow x Tara. Willow vai visitar a campa de Tara e relembra alguns dos momentos que as duas passaram juntas antes de serem tragicamente separadas. Drabble.


**Título: **Momentos

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yuri, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Willow Rosenberg e Tara Maclay

**Aviso: **Buffy, a Caçadora de Vampiros e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yuri, Willow x Tara. Willow vai visitar a campa de Tara e relembra alguns dos momentos que as duas passaram juntas antes de serem tragicamente separadas. Drabble.

**Momentos**

Willow olhou para a campa de Tara Maclay e suspirou. Várias lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos.

"Tenho tantas saudades tuas, Tara." murmurou Willow.

O vento soprou com força, balançando os cabelos ruivos de Willow.

"Devíamos ter tido mais tempo para estarmos juntas. Tinha tanta coisa para te dizer, tanta coisa que podíamos aproveitar..."

Willow fechou os olhos. Lembrava-se de todos os momentos que tinha passado com Tara. Depois de se terem conhecido, começaram a passar mais tempo juntas, começando a praticar magias simples.

"Tens muito jeito para isto, Willow." tinha-lhe dito Tara. "Só praticas mesmo há pouco mais de um ano?"

"Sim. Mas são só feitiços básicos." explicara Willow. "Não tenho muito poder."

"Mas eu levei anos a fazer os feitiços que tu fazes agora, com apenas um ano e pouco de prática. Tenho a certeza de que os teus poderes se vão desenvolver bastante."

Willow lembrava-se da primeira vez que tinham falado de relacionamentos e como Tara lhe tinha contado o seu segredo.

"Eu sou lésbica." tinha dito Tara.

Willow tinha ficado surpresa com a revelação, mas depois, lentamente, começara a perceber que sentia algo por Tara, algo para além da amizade. Semanas depois, tinha-se declarado a Tara.

"Eu estou apaixonada por ti, Tara."

Tara tinha ficado surpreendida, mas sorrira.

"Eu também estou apaixonada por ti." tinha dito ela e pouco depois, ela e Willow tinham trocado o primeiro beijo.

Willow abriu os olhos e olhou mais uma vez para a campa. Não queria acreditar que Tara estava morta. Agora só lhe restavam lembranças. Willow lembrava-se da primeira vez que Tara tinha ido a casa dos pais de Willow jantar.

A princípio, como amiga, mas depois Willow tinha revelado aos pais que ela e Tara namoravam. Willow lembrava-se dessa noite.

"A reacção não foi tão má como eu esperava." tinha dito Willow, depois do jantar, quando ela e Tara tinham deixado a casa, dirigindo-se ao Bronze.

Tara tinha sorrido. Aquele sorriso doce e compreensivo que Willow tanto apreciava.

"O teu pai ficou um bocadinho chocado, mas a tua mãe encarou bem." tinha dito Tara.

"Sim, mas a minha mãe não liga muito ao que eu faço. Podia namorar qualquer pessoa que para ela, era igual."

Willow lembrava-se das primeiras discussões que ela e Tara tinham tido. A mais violenta delas, quando Tara tinha descoberto que Willow usara um feitiço para modificar a sua memória.

Willow não queria que Tara ficasse magoada, apenas queria que não houvessem lutas entre elas. Mas depois, Tara tinha saído de casa e Willow estava sozinha outra vez.

Quando tinham feito as pazes, para Willow, era um novo começo, uma nova esperança de ser feliz. Ela e Tara tinham ficado horas nos braços uma da outra.

"Agora vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?" perguntara Willow. "Não haverá mais lutas entre nós, pois não?"

"Não." respondera Tara, calmamente.

"Nunca mais nos vamos separar, Tara." dissera Willow. "Eu preciso de ti."

"E eu de ti."

Mas pouco depois, uma bala tinha tirado a vida a Tara e Willow tinha-se deixado possuir por magia negra para se vingar da morte de Tara. E agora, já em processo de recuperação, Willow via que fizera muito mal e, apesar de tudo, Tara não tinha voltado, continuava morta. Tara nunca voltaria à vida.

Secando as lágrimas, Willow levantou-se.

"Tara, nunca te vou esquecer. Por mais anos que viva e, mesmo que encontre outra pessoa, tu serás sempre a minha alma gémea." disse Willow. "Virei aqui todas as semanas. Estejas onde estiveres, espero que me possas ouvir, querida Tara."


End file.
